


Don't Wake the Eve

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kuro talks and snores in his, M/M, Mahiru has to suffer with this, Sakuya tends to harm people in his sleep, he gets them to stop, he is also a badass in this, just general fluff, my ot3 right here, sleepy cuddles near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When Mahiru gets sick of having to deal with his partners waking him up, he gets grumpy wakes them up in his own way





	

He was not going to get any sleep because of this. It’s not like he didn’t apricate the two bodies lying next to him, but…being stuck in the middle of someone constantly smacking him in the face, or kicking him in their sleep to his right, and then having to hear the soft snores to his left, Mahiru could not sleep for the life of him. Feeling Sakuya another kick to his shins, the brunet hissed, and softly sat up, glaring down at the green haired subclass. Sighing, the Eve pinched the bridge of his nose, and tightened his fist in sheets as Kuro let out yet another muttering snore. He also talked in his sleep…so this was not going to end well. Letting out a slow breath, Mahiru slowly laid down again, and buried his face into his Servamp’s back, while he tangled his legs with Sakuya’s. Maybe this would stop the other teen from kicking him. Feeling Sakuya shift closer to him, the Eve smiled, but soon yelped at he got head butted in the back of his head. Growling, Mahiru tightened his grip in Kuro’s nightshirt. If he was hit on more time, he felt like he was going to snap.

“M-Mahiru…” Kuro muttered in his sleep, and the brunet let go of the Servamp as Kuro rolled, and pulled him to his chest. Hearing the soft heartbeat in the vampire’s chest, Mahiru sighed softly, and slowly relaxed. Sakuya groaned in his sleep, and tried to kick again, but the brunet still had their legs intertwined. Feeling the pull of sleep start to take him again, Mahiru took in Kuro’s scent of lavender and just…Kuro, and let his eyes drift close. “L-love you…Mahiru…”

Smiling at the soft voice, Mahiru soon felt himself begin to drift, but when another kick was thrown, and the brunet was now punched, the Eve felt himself burst. Shoving Kuro off him, the teen sat up, and glared at the snarling Sakuya. THAT. WAS IT. Growling, Mahiru stood up, and kicked Sakuya off the bed, before shoving Kuro off too. When both vampires hit the floor, Mahiru laid down again, and listened to their yelps of suddenly pain. Hearing the confused voices, Mahiru cuddled more into the pillows, and clenched his eyes shut.

“Mahiru?” Hearing Sakuya question him, Mahiru opened his baggy and bloodshot eyes, and glared at the confused expression the subclass had on his face. Shifting his glare to Kuro, the brunet noticed that the Servamp was ready to pass out again while laying against the bed. Letting out a huff, Mahiru pulled the sleepy vampire back up, and then turned to look at Sakuya again. Holding out his hand, the brunet waited until the greed haired vampire took it, and then helped pull him up. “Not that I mind…but why were we shoved to the floor?”

“Because you wouldn’t stop kicking and talking in your sleeps?! You know how hard it is to sleep that way? I have like a zillion bruises on me because of your kicking, punching, and head butting, and even though your sleep talking is adorable, your snoring is not!” Mahiru ranted, sitting up again, as he glared at his partners. Seeing similar red eyes blink before Kuro yawned, and Sakuya looked away guilty, the teen blew out a calming breath, and deflated lightly. It wasn’t their faults they were doing this stuff in their sleep, but it still bugged the brunet. “S-sorry, I know it’s not your faults. But…it gets annoying after a while, you know?”

Seeing them nod, Mahiru sighed again, before feeling his vampire partners shift closer to him. Feeling their arms wrap around him lightly, the brunet allowed them to pull him down. Once they were lying down again, Mahiru blinked as he found himself sandwiched between them tighter now. Swallowing, the boy laid his head on Sakuya’s chest, while he shifted more into Kuro as the Servamp’s arms wrapped around his waist until his back was flushed against his other’s chest. Curling his legs slightly, the brunet noticed that Kuro and Sakuya had their legs intertwined. 

“Is that better?” Kuro asked, yawning again as he buried his face into his Eve’s back. Swallowing, Mahiru nodded lightly against Sakuya’s chest, and sighed. That’s right, since Kuro had more strength then Sakuya, he would be able to keep the subclass from kicking him, and now that Kuro’s mouth was against his back, the Servamp’s voice would be muffled, so it wouldn’t be loud anymore. Smiling at how Mahiru looked relaxed, Sakuya buried his face in the Eve’s hair, while Kuro placed a soft kiss to the back of the teen’s neck. Shivering lightly, Mahiru sighed, and closed his eyes. Yeah…this would work. “Sorry for waking you…I guess…”

“Yeah me too…we deserved getting knocked off the bed since your sleep was getting disturbed,” Sakuya muttered against his hair, and Mahiru found himself smiling softly into the subclass’ chest. Tightening their embrace a bit more, Kuro sighed out again, and snuggled into the warm body of his Eve more, while Sakuya pressed a small kiss to the brunet’s forehead. Blushing from the love he was receiving, Mahiru closed his eyes, and shoved his face more into Sakuya’s chest. “Are you comfortable enough?”

“Yeah, this feels really good…really warm…” Mahiru mumbled softly, listening to Sakuya’s soft heartbeat, that was beginning to slow down into a more soft rhythm. Feeling happy for making their partner feel happy, the vampires glanced at each other, before closing their eyes. Feeling the bodies around him relax, Mahiru opened his eyes lightly again, and noticed that Kuro had lightly intertwined Sakuya’s fingers with his own. Smiling, the Eve closed his eyes again, before letting out a quiet sigh. Snuggling into the others more, Mahiru listened to their quieting breathing, even and slow, which means they fell asleep. Feeling sleep tug at him again, the Eve let out a small yawn, before sighing again, and letting the warmth of the vampires lull him into a comfortable slumber. “Thank you Sakuya…Kuro…I love you guys…goodnight…”


End file.
